The art of picnicking
by Olego
Summary: Kevin and Scotty are baby-sitting Lizzie. There's nothing like a day in the park, right?


"What do you say Lizzie, how about a nice scroll in the park?" Lizzie looked at uncle Scotty, but she looked remotely excited about the park.

"What if I tell you we will bring some nice sandwiches with jarlsberg cheese and Ojai juice?"

Scotty continued packing things in a bag. He didn't have that much experience with children, but he did have a good hand with them. However, he never would have guessed they needed so many things. Her bag for just a couple of hours was larger than the average drag queen's make-up kit, Scotty noted.

"How are we holding up?" Kevin asks as he comes through the door. He had just been out with the garbage, but knowing Lizzie he wasn't sure how much damage she could do with someone so kind as Scotty.

"I'm fine." Scotty replies, sitting down on the couch next to his uhh… whatever-in-law and smiles brightly at Kevin.

"I meant her, but good." Kevin smirks.

--

Half an hour later they are spread out on a gigantic blanket in a park close to Kevin and Scotty's place. Lizzie is sitting in the middle, playing with a big wooden toy of colorful rings put on a stick. Scotty made some remark about what it looked like, and Kevin almost lost his breath, laughing.

"You want some sandwich?" Scotty feeds Lizzie with small pieces of his child-friendly food. Kevin watches the two of them get along, and a little bit here and there offers some apple juice.

After some eating and playing Kevin lays down on his back to watch the sky while listening to the other two picnickers.

"Why-skri."

"Really? I think we should put this in the bag."

"Mamunto."

"Good point there… Thank you."

"Iwaniskro."

"Absolutely."

"Kevin, why don't why help me interpret this little lady instead of just laying around giggling on the ground?"

Kevin got up, laughing.

"I think what Lizzie wants is… wait, broccoli?"

"Naah!!"

"No?"

"How about peas?" Kevin suggests.

"Naah!!"

"No? Maybe ice cream?"

"Ahhh!"

"Then, what do you say we move this party to the playground where there is a candy stall?" Kevin seems very satisfied with his suggestion, as does Lizzie as she toddles away over the grass.

The playground is like a war zone where a bomb filled with toys, sand, parents and children exploded. It's noisy and chaotic. Scotty leans over to Kevin and expresses his fears.

"What if we can't make out which one is Lizzie when we're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm suddenly pro children tracking devices."

They find a bench to occupy.

"We should've brought a flag, we could claim this bench from the evil forces of parents." Scotty calls out when putting down a bag on it.

A woman with a big perm approaches them with a wide smile.

"Are you here with Lizzie? I've meet her before here, with her mom, Julia. I'm Nicole." She puts out her hand to shake.

"Right, hi, I'm Kevin." Kevin shakes her hand and isn't sure if he should just accept her niceness or be very very afraid of the perm.

"Are you her dad?"

Kevin looks at a dumbfounded Scotty.

"No, I'm her uncle." He gestures at Scotty. "This is Scotty, also her uncle."

The woman is clearly curious, but too polite to ask. Kevin follows her gaze at Lizzie, running around in the playground with a kid about the same age.

"You look very much alike." The woman states, causing Kevin to almost drop his juice bottle. Scotty looks a bit worried, and slightly tugs at the hem of Kevin's sweater, to make him sit down.

The woman gets the hint and waves her hand at the war ground.

"Well, tell Julia I say hi, and… have a nice afternoon."

"Thank you." Kevin calls after her. When she's out of hearing range his smile fades. "What's it with these Nazi parents? What do they want, a family tree? ID? DNA samples?"

"Very interesting point coming from you sweetie." Scotty says ironically. "And whatever happened with that ice cream?"

"I think she forgot." Kevin answers. He sees her running around, she occasionally falls, but gets back up, and continues running. She might look like Kevin, but he was more of a whiner. Justin is the one who managed actual war. Kevin shakes his head to get rid of the thought. He does think about it sometimes, but he's past the part where it's also bugging him.

"But _I_ want ice cream." Scotty complains.

"How about we don't remind her, and save the ice cream for tonight, when we're at home, all alone." Kevin looks around to make sure no one hears them. "Naked."

"Just this once." Scotty says, sounding more grumpy than he meant to, but they both also know that it's not just this once they will lick sweet dairy products off each other.

For a minute they both sit there and watch all the children run around. Scotty feels Kevin's hand take his, and he smiles. Not only because Kevin is getting better at the public display of affection, but also because two men can actually hold hands by the playground without being gay bashed.

"You think we will ever get one of those?" Scotty whispers.

"Are you telling me you're pregnant?" Scotty chuckles softly. Apparently not a subject Kevin wants to get into.

"I'm sorry, I just had to." He squeezes Scotty's hand. "I do." Scotty sees Kevin's profile, smiling and nodding softly. "One day, when we can't stand up to mom's nagging anymore. Or you know, when we want to."

"Yeah, either of them." Scotty wants to kiss Kevin on his cheek, but decides not to. They don't have to push their luck, and besides, he will get his fair share of kisses tonight.


End file.
